The White Pearls of Destiny
by Donutbird
Summary: The Moon Pearls have split and now have traveled past Moonacre's border. There are two teams searching, each having their own motives. Maria and Robin must now go past Moonacre and find the Moon Pearls—and the other team. But what if the Moon Goddess has something else in store for them? Instead of the Red String of Fate connecting them, what if the Moon Pearls do?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time…yes, this sounds like a fairytale, does it not? A story of morals for the children, perhaps a myth for the dreamers. But let this be known straight-out before one more word of this story is told, that this is not quite a fairytale.

If someone, added elements of happiness that did not actually exist in full, then yes, this might be one. Honestly, it depends on the reader. If they believe fairytales are always filled with natural goodness in its heroes and heroines, then you will come to see that this is not one. Yet, if you look back on the oldest of the genre and believe drama, betrayal, despair, and darkness to be the elements that make up a fairytale, maybe you will see a glimmer of a fairytale in this story after all.

Regardless, this is how it began; Once upon a time, there was a young princess. A moon princess to be precise. Maria Merryweather was her name. She, however, was not always a moon princess, but that is a story for another time. A fair girl she was, almost reaching the age of womanhood.

She lived in what was known as Moonacre Valley. A gorgeous, majestic valley it was. Its inhabitants seemed to rejoice in its supply of beauty. In the valley, lived two families. The De Noirs and Merryweathers.

Their history was not as beautiful as the land they lived in. Both feuded over what is known as the Moon Pearls. After an indescribable amount of time and the help of the Moon Princess, they finally settled their pride and greed and came together. An outcome of that was one of the Merryweathers, and one of the De Noirs came together and got engaged after the whole ordeal.

All seemed well in Moonacre Valley. The birds were chirping jubilantly and each person seemed content and at peace. But sometimes, what seems well may not be always well. For there was one, one who was not jubilant. One who was not content. One who seeks revenge.

Revenge on the Moon Pearls.

But he is not to be worried about now. For now, let's sing and dance for the joyous ball being held at Moonacre Manor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 / Beginnings**

At times like these, Maria Merryweather yearned that this feeling of contentment would last forever. All the De Noirs and Merryweathers were joyfully dancing in the ballroom, celebrating their victory of compromise. Benjamin Merryweather was affectionately smiling at his fiancé, Loveday De Noir. Coeur De Noir was laughing jubilantly with Ms. Heliotrope and Digweed. Maria, herself, would joyfully dance with most gentlemen who would ask her for one. Yes, there was happiness at last.

It has been two weeks since the Moon Pearls were last thrown and drowned in the ocean; no one has seen them since. After that, all of Moonacre has been replenished to its original beauty. There was still a bit of tension within these two families, but all will be resolved in time.

Maria was also in a state of change. She now could roam wherever her heart desired without the fear of being killed. Uncle Benjamin and Loveday have been blissfully in each other's company. Ms. Heliotrope, but mostly, Digweed has also been showing affection for each other. Coeur De Noir has been trying to open up his people's minds into living peacefully with the Merryweathers. Robin, the heir to the De Noir throne, has also changed his set of priorities. From being trained to kill the Moon Princess, he is now learning how to rule a whole clan of ruggish people. And ever since Wrolf turned into a lion, he has been switching back and forth between being a "house lion" and being a stray one. Maria now was set it her studies, trying to learn the intellect of an elegant young lady.

"Miss, would you do me the great honor of having a dance?" a De Noir asked, interrupting Maria from her thoughts. He had a soft yet nervous smile on his face. He certainly wasn't unattractive. He seemed to be around seventeen with large brown eyes, chiseled jawline, a mop of pitch black hair. He almost reminded Maria of another De Noir; one without the curls and bowler hat of course.

Maria grinned. "It would be my pleasure," Maria graciously replied. She had taken a break from the last two dances to enjoy some of Marmaduke's delicious cake. It wouldn't hurt to have a couple more dances before the night ended. Heading towards the center of the dance floor, the De Noir held Maria's hand in the air while the other gently rested on her waist. A slow piece began playing, which meant more talking and less physical exertion. The dance was more of a slow waltz. Maria and her partner were equally as graceful.

"Are you enjoying the evening, Miss?"

Was she enjoying the evening? Everything was perfect. The food was delicious, the people were very agreeable, everyone was at peace. "Yes, I am enjoying this night very much." The De Noir smiled, seemingly happy with that response.

No words were spoken after that; it was just left in awkward silence. The dance was slow. Almost Moonlight Sonata slow. Her partner was a good dancer. He led her gently, and careful not to step on her toes. He also had a certain kindness in his eyes. His eyes were a stunning shade of gold though. Maria was about to ask about them, but decided against it, not wanting to be impertinent.

After the music stopped, the clapping started, and the pairs on the dance floor respectfully bowed and curtsied. "What was your name, Miss?" Maria's partner asked. Maria flushed. All that silence could have been spared if she had indulged herself in quiet conversation instead of focusing on dancing. "Maria. And your name, Sir?" "Luke. Part of the De Noir clan." That was obvious enough. He was wearing an elegant, yet all black attire. She was surprised he did not say his last name, but, yet again, neither did she. Luke's eyes suddenly became guarded.

"It was a pleasure," he said quickly before rushing and disappearing between the waves of people. Maria stood there, stunned. "Likewise..."

* * *

Luke had never meant to dance with the Moon Princess. She looked lonely and pretty enough, he thought he could have one dance. Little did he know, that lonely and pretty girl was indeed the Moon Princess. The one who saved the valley and brought peace to the two families, and whose existence brought him despair. He hated her on the spot. He really didn't have a reason to, but he did.

Stalking out of Moonacre Manor, he changed into his true form: a giant black dog; his head reaching the height of eight feet. His dog form made him seem more like a wolf. He was black in color for the sharp stripes on his ankles and tail, they were a distinct silver. His eyes, however, stayed the same shade of golden. A beautifully disastrous sight if one saw between the cracks. If magic in Moonacre was real, then dark magic was real as well.

He did not know how he got back to his home; it all past by in a blur. All the trees went past his vision until the stars and moon were high up in the sky. Shifting back to his human form and entering into his makeshift home, he settled on his only chair: a rickety old bed. Looking around, he pitied himself with his living conditions. After all, no person in his right mind would accept a demon into their abode.

His little tree-cave was all he had now though. He found this room when he went out venturing. After stumbling into a tree with roots too large to just hold up a tree, he decided to see if it was an entrance and thus, that is how he found his home for the next two years. But, when he returned two weeks ago, something was missing. The cursed Moon Pearls. The piece of jewelry that took away everything from him.

He soon connected the dots, and it seemed the Moon Princess saved Moonacre with them. The story was all the rage last week. Luke growled. He was supposed to destroy the Moon Pearls, not let them drown in the ocean. Luke stood up and walked outside, gazing at the forest he called his home. No traces of life would be seen.

It soon started pouring outside. Luke sighed. It seemed like another lonely night for the half demon.

* * *

Maria waved goodbye to the last of their guests. It was an almost perfect but exhausting night. The last carriage left into the pouring rain, not the best weather condition to the end of a peaceful night, but it'll do.

Maria sighed. It would've been perfect if she got to see Bird Boy. She caught a glimpse of him in the beginning of the ball, but that was it. He didn't seem to have tried to communicate with her. Pity, she wanted to thank him personally for his help in accompanying her to find the Moon Pearls.

Heading up the winding staircase to her room, she felt something on her neck. Rubbing the injured spot on her neck, she felt an almost diamond-like shape. She quickly entered her room and jogged straight to her vanity. Turning her neck, she looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened in panic as she gasped.

Connected in her neck, was a black shard of a Moon Pearl.

 **A/N Hope you liked the first installment. This book will be a slow burn of Maria x Robin and Luke x a future character.**

 **-Donutbird**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 / Unanswered Questions**

"Jay, you take the north sector while I cover the south," Robin barked, "We'll corner him into the east."

Jay curtly nodded before sprinting his commanded direction. Robin watched him go until taking off on his own. The adrenaline in him kept him in steady paces. Gripping the knife in his hands, he chopped off any unwanted branches in his path.

The sun was beginning to set as most animals began scurrying back home. He needed to find him before the moon would rise or else he could escape and never be seen again. Robin clenched his jaw. Those fools should have known better than to let a stranger into the warehouse. His guards would definitely be punished for their stupidity. The bandit stole a prized possession: his mother's necklace. It was the last items that kept the memory of Robin's mother alive. If it was lost forever, Robin and his father would no longer have any memory of her.

After she died, nothing was left of her. His father destroyed all memories of her other than the necklace Robin kept tucked away. Robin gave a small sad smile. Robin's mother was so kind. He remembered the little fairytales she would read to him before bed, and the secret smiles and glances her and his father would share. She melted his father's cold heart until it froze up again… But none of it mattered now. Maria saved Moonacre, both families were at peace, and his father and his relationship were changing for the better though it obviously would take time getting used to things.

Robin's steps thumped against the forest floor, twigs breaking with each step. His breaths soon became more labored but his tenacity would always win the better of him. After a couple of minutes, Robin rounded the corner of a large stump, a long black braid whipped through the air. So it seemed the bandit was no man; interesting. A black cloak flew behind her as well. She obviously was trying to keep her identity a secret. Women at that time were not trained with physical exertion other than dancing.

Robin knew he was cornering her into the east. In about a mile and if Jay was fast enough, both could trap her onto the cliff that Maria jumped off of. The bandit slightly tripped over a fallen branch. That slowed her down a bit so that Robin was a couple tail lengths behind her. It seemed as though the bandit didn't have an exact location she needed to be headed; she was just trying to lose Robin. Upon sighting the cliff, Robin saw Jay round the corner, knife in hand. The bandit saw him as well. She scowled, not knowing there were two of these simpletons. Her only chance was to head towards the cliff. Seemingly conflicted, she sprinted towards her only option. Robin and Jay were right behind her, slowly pushing her onto the edge. She had no choice but to surrender or jump. She, intellectually, didn't choose the latter.

What could she do but surrender and hopefully live? She could try to kill them even though two against one wasn't very smart. She could try to smooth talk her way through them. No, both knew she had the necklace. She suddenly smirked; blackmail was always the right way forward.

"My, my Robin. Well done catching up with me. Do you want to take me back to be a prisoner, correct? Well, I would like to roam free to my will so I will jump with this necklace. Please put in a good word for me." How did she know his name? Challenge was set in her eyes. The necklace was dangling on her pointer finger over the ocean. If she will, she could jump and they would never be seen again.

Robin's eyes hardened. Was the necklace worth the bandit's escape? He didn't know. The minute she said that Jay spoke up.

"We will let you go if you peacefully hand us the necklace." Robin glared at Jay. Now was not the time to do something rash. The bandit could be a well-known bandit that was highly dangerous.

The bandit smiled. "Here we have a wise one. How about you, De Noir?" She obviously wanted to knock down Robin's pride. It was not every day you have the heir to the De Noir throne let you go.

Robin scowled and looked at Jay. Jay nodded his head as if saying, 'do it if you want your father to let both of us live.' Robin sighed, a signal of an agreement, though he still didn't trust her. Acknowledging the compromise did, in fact, hurt his pride. ' _He only time he compromised was with Maria,'_ he thought.

"Set your knives down as I set my weapons down," she said. It seemed both parties had trust issues. Robin and Jay both cautiously set their knives behind them as the bandit set hers in front of her. Her dirk was a small, little thing. A little bigger than the size of Robin's hand. What caught his attention was the initials _'I.S.'_

Steadily walking towards Robin and Jay, she threw him the necklace to Robin. Robin briskly caught it with ease. (His quick reflexes always came in handy.) She then quickly picked and threw up her dirk, caught it back, put it back in her cloak pocket, and jogged out the cave, as if she were never there before.

Robin inspected the necklace, looking for any chips or damage. There seemed to be none; the bandit was surprisingly gentle when handling it.

"We didn't even ask for her name," Jay muttered. He seemed disappointed but Robin knew better. "We were not here to flirt, Jay. We were her to take back the necklace that was stolen from us," Robin replied while rolling his eyes.

Jay grumbled. "You were a ladies man back then. What happened?" It was true. Before the curse was broken, Robin did have his fair share with the ladies. He even courted a few of them but they didn't last long. He needed his freedom but also needed that had a free spirit as well. Plus, since he was indeed a dapper looking bloke, I guess you could say he wanted someone with the same heightened physical appearance.

"Nothing happened; I just lost interest," Robin answered with a shrug. Honestly, he didn't even know why he stopped flirting with girls. It seemed that his mind and heart finally settled down for a bit.

Before Jay would respond, Robin fell forward. A force suddenly attacked his neck and it shocked him. Robin growled, trying to minimize the sound of pain coming from his mouth. It felt like a hundred lightning bolts were piercing through him. The pain was unbearable but left shortly.

"Robin, are you alright," Jay queried, trying to help the fallen De Noir up. Robin fell back down, his legs still too weak to hold up his body.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Can you just check the back of my neck? I think something is stuck in there." Robin stood up slowly. His legs wobbly and still a little shaken up from the shock.

Jay pushed aside Robin's curls from the back of his head. His eyes widened. There was a black shard of a pearl attached to his neck.

* * *

Maria tried to keep her emotions settled. She attempted, though unsuccessfully, scratching the shard off. Looking around her room, she checked if anyone was in the room with her. Not a person was in sight.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll just ask Loveday about it tomorrow," she murmured, trying to keep her stress to a minimal. She didn't even feel anything until now so no one could have planted it in her. It must have somehow magically appeared in her skin.

Knowing she probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, she silently tip-toed towards the manor library. Books have always had a comforting feeling to them. She gently pushed the door; a few creaks sounded the room. After closing the door, she skimmed the books, hoping to find a book about the moon pearls. She softly brushed her fingers across the indents of the many books spines on the shelves.

A book suddenly fell onto the ground, a cloud of dust scattering around it. Maria picked up the book and blew some dust off the top. _'This room should really be cleaned up,'_ she thought. On the cover of the book, the title read 'Before the Moon Rises.' Maria opened the book slowly, the old paper crinkled audibly loud. Inside was an encyclopedia of the moon pearls. It had all the history and facts about them.

Maria grinned. This book would definitely come in handy. Treading towards her favorite chair in the library, she settled down and began reading.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Donutbird :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 / Unexpected Meetings**

The sunlight glimmered above the small pond Luke laid at. Groups of leaves swayed in rhythm with the wind's blows. Fish began hopping out the water making the iridescent water crinkle. Luke rolled his eyes from his tedious observations. All that could be heard was the birds chirping and the rough breaths of a certain half demon.

After another uncomfortable night in his little "tree-hole", he woke up and realized he was hungry—a human need he needed to satisfy. His human side always needed extra care for some reason. He changed into his large dog form and raced off a couple miles before he stopped at a little pond. Tiny sized fish were swimming around. Luke vaguely recalled eating fish a while ago. Those times he had been but a young pup; he could eat even the smallest birds back then. He then lied down on the moist land and peered down at the quaint fish swimming contently in the pond they called home. These small creatures could never fill him up.

His golden eyes began searching for a larger portion of food to sedate his hungry state. Luke slowly rose from the wet marsh underneath him. Taking a few steps, he lifted his nose trying to detect any hint of live animal. An eagle and wolf drifted through his nose. Those would not do. He needed something larger, something like a… bear. The scent of a black bear caught his attention quickly. If one had seen him in his dog form, they would've thought he was smirking.

Luke ran through the forest of Moonacre Valley. He hadn't taken down and eaten a bear for about three months now. The trees flashed by his vision, as the smell of black bear slowly, but surely, strengthened. Suddenly, another scent was picked up by Luke as well. The smell of…a human. If a human saw him they would most likely run. Cleverly, Luke hypothesized the bear was attacking the human which meant he could eat the bear and sadistically scare the human at the same time. Two birds with one stone.

With his extraordinary eyesight, Luke was able to see the shadow of a human and a bear behind a large-rooted tree. Slowing his pace until fully stopping, Luke hid behind the tree hoping to be kept out of sight and observe the duel. There was indeed a human, but not just any human—a female. The female seemed to be her late teens. She wore her brown hair in a long simple braid that reached to her hips. A couple strands loosely hung from the sides of head framing her face. A thick black cloak covered the rest of her body other than her head and shoes. Her shoes consisted of medium length black slim boots that almost seemed to reach to her knees. Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of blue while a determined expression was set on her face. It almost seemed like she was trying to challenge the black bear nonverbally.

Luke was intrigued. No sane human would dare fight a bear alone. It also seemed the human had no weapons with her person which meant she obviously couldn't play offensive. The female and the bear circled around each other, both parties playing defensive. The bear snarled, done with this child's play. He pounced, canines and claws on full display. The female dodged the attack swiftly by jumping to her left and rolling on the ground back to her feet with talented grace. _'She's done this before_ , _'_ Luke thought. She swiftly turned around did something even Luke didn't expect—she jumped on the bear's back and began riding it. The bear growled, enraged. He stood on his hind legs and began trying to buck/shake her off. The female wrapped her arms around the bear's neck firmly, trying to support herself from falling off. Realizing he had the upper hand, the bear shoved his back against a large tree, squishing his attacker in the process. The human's arms fell limp and she fell to the floor, her ankle twisted and the air knocked out of her. It gruesome sight indeed, but no large amounts of blood was spilled. The bear fell back down on all fours and turned around. He menacingly stalked towards his opponent and raised his right paw, claws ready to slice. His paw flew down but before he could even make a mark on her, a great animal pounced on him, tackling him to the wet ground.

Why was he doing this? Why was Luke, the half demon, trying to spare a weak little human girl? He wanted his prey but never to also help somebody, much less a regular human. Before he knew what he was doing, his demon instincts heightened and now, he saved the injured weakling. Looming over the bear, Luke bite the bear's neck and its head went limp to the ground. His breakfast had been caught.

Removing himself from the bear, he stared at the small girl. At a better angle, the girl was quite short, about 5'3. The girl was also staring back at him, a dazed look in her eyes. A giant black dog just rescued her from a bear; one would be amazed as well. Luke snarled at her. She shouldn't be so comfortable in the presence of a demon. However, her eyes showed no fear, instead, they held…gratitude. The female tried to get up but fell right back down to her knees. Her ankle was pretty banged up from the fall.

Luke decided she was not worth his time. If she wasn't scared, that wasn't his problem. He began devouring his prey. The tender flesh of the bear was being grisly ripped from his intestine. The girl, however, just stared at him from the ground. She held a composed look and waited for her company to finish his meal. All was quiet except for the loud chewing of the half demon.

"Thank you," the girl suddenly spoke. Luke raised his head. He was a demon; no one has spoken to him so casually before when he was in his dog form.

The girl again tried standing up, this time succeeding. She limped her way over to him as Luke stood in defensive stance. She could still be a threat even if she was injured. He noticed a dirk was hidden in her cloak pocket. It couldn't injure him greatly, but it would be rather annoying. Before any damage could be done, she spoke up again.

"I know who you are. You are Luke, the half demon, I believe."

Luke glared at her. No one knew him that he knew of. He wasn't really popular with full demons. But this girl knew who he was. A human girl knew who he was. The girl words never faltered though. She spoke as though she knew he would not kill or even harm her.

"I know you question how I know you, but I cannot answer that now. Instead, I have something you might want in exchange for something I want; a barter" she said. Never in his life would he expect a human to have so much stupidity to actually ask a half-demon for an agreement. Nonetheless, the deal piqued his curiosity and he curtly nodded in his dog form. Even though she knew who he was, he doubts she could harm him. She was just too small and too human. The girl grinned seemingly relieved with his cooperation. With renewed vigor, she began her bargain.

"I'm looking for the moon pearls…"

 **A/N Early update! Sorry no Maria and Robin in this, but they will be in the next chapter. Also, sorry there were not many details of our character's appearance and the setting. I will edit those soon. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Donutbird :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 / Anxious Plans**

Maria has never enjoyed being vexed. She usually kept a calm expression and held a poised composure. Of course, there have been times she was stressed over family circumstances, financial issues, and mental stability. But tonight was different. Tonight, she was frightened.

The book that toppled onto the ground was actually bigger than Maria expected. Its cover was made of smooth shiny leather, decorated with small gems surrounding the title, ' _Before the Moon Rises.'_ Inside, the pages were very old and gritty. The pure white had now faded into a musty yellow. It crinkled at the slightest touch. However, Maria didn't care about the book's appearance; she cared about its contents.

She carefully opened the book to a random page; she tended to do that when she didn't know where to start. On the page was a picture. It was a peculiar picture. It was a picture of a giant black dog walking through the forest. There were silver stripes on his ankle and tail and his eyes were golden. His canines were extended showing just how dangerous he could be. Beside him was a girl of short height. She had raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. Her outside attire consisted of a thick black cloak and long boots. She seemed to be walking in pace with the animal. The only thing that gave away her emotions was the smirk resting on her face.

Maria was perplexed. Why would this picture have anything to do with the Moon Pearls? Nobody had mentioned this pair was involved with the Moon Pearls or even Moonacre Valley itself. But she knew there could never be a dog that ginormous. It had to be created with some sort of magic.

Maria turned the page. There, again, was another picture—a picture of Robin and her. They were on top of the cliff Maria jumped off of. Robin was on the edge peering off and Maria was a couple inches back staring into the ocean as well.

Suddenly, the shard on her neck began pulsing, making her drop the book and wince in pain. The book fell onto the wooden floor and slammed closed. The pulsing stopped and she regained her breath. Maria swore she could hear her heart thumping underneath her ribcage. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths. She had to calm herself or else she would do something impulsive.

Gently picking up the book, she got up and tiptoed out of the library after picking up a stray candle that was lit up. Before she could even step a foot on the staircase, she heard someone call her name.

"Maria?" Uncle Benjamin shouted. Turning her head, Maria saw him on the other side of the room. The candle wasn't doing a good job lighting up the room, but both could see the other clearly. He didn't seem angry, just surprised. "What are you doing at this hour? You came down just to grab a book?"

"Uncle?" Maria quivered. Seeing her uncle there, it finally dawned on her the mystery of this Moon Pearl Shard. She had no idea how to get rid of it. She had no idea how it got there or how dangerous it could be. Maria suddenly felt droplets fall on her nightgown. She touched her cheek and felt water; she was crying. No, no, no. It was not proper for a lady to show her emotions at a time like this. From a young age, she had always taught herself to keep calm and not to show her weaknesses.

"Maria?" Uncle Benjamin asked, softer now. Without knowing what came over her, she ran into his arms and collapsed into them. She was now weeping. He initially was surprised but began to gently stroke Maria's hair and whisper words of comfort. _'He really had changed from the first time I came here,'_ Maria thought.

After a couple minutes, Maria's tears began to lessen until they were no more. She didn't want to leave her uncle's arms though. She felt protected and not alone. She hasn't felt like that in a long time. Gently pulling from her uncle, she spoke. Her eyes were red and her nose was running but she didn't care now. All she cared about was telling her uncle her predicament.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I didn't know what came over me. It's just I found a Moon Pearl shard on my neck and I found a book about them but then the shard began to hurt and I can't get it out and I don't know what to do!" Maria rambled. She felt like a complete idiot but she also felt better after saying those things that consumed her mind.

"Slow down, Maria. I'm here, okay? Repeat from the beginning slowly," Benjamin said. His eyes held softness but they also held curiosity. He wanted to help his obviously troubled niece and he would anything for that.

Maria took a deep breath. "Yesterday night, after the ball, I went up to clean myself up. I got to my room but then suddenly felt something on my neck. It was a black shard of a Moon Pearl. I then came to the library, hoping to find some answers. I found a book called _'When the Moon Rises.'_ I flipped open to a page and saw a large dog and a girl. I flipped to the next one page and saw myself and Robin on the cliff. Suddenly, the shard began to pulse and it hurt. I dropped the book and headed back to my room, and here we are," Maria explained. She knew it was a rather rushed summary, but it held the key events.

Benjamin stood there, unmoving. He didn't know what to think. It only had been two weeks since they saved Moonacre Valley and already another issue. Rubbing his head slightly, he tried to find a solution.

"You said you saw two pictures, correct? One of a dog and a girl, and one of you and Robin?" Benjamin asked. If it involved Robin and Maria, he could probably just ask Loveday about it. They would have to wait a night though. Loveday was visiting her family at the De Noir estate which meant they would be visiting as well. He was confused, but he would ask Maria about it tomorrow. They had to quickly plan tomorrow out so they could rest. He wanted to find a solution quickly and without any danger.

"Yes, Uncle. There was a picture of Robin and me," Maria answered. Judging by the way Uncle Benjamin asked, she was sure they were going to pay a visit to the De Noirs.

"Well then. That means we must head our way to the De Noirs tomorrow morning. Loveday will have an idea or better yet a solution. The quicker we can get this solved the better for Moonacre," Uncle Benjamin spoke with certainty.

Maria smiled. "Oh, thank you, Uncle. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I will be ready in the morning." Maria stood on her tiptoes and gave her uncle a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing (properly) upstairs. She was excited. She was going to see the De Noirs again. Hopefully, she would get to see Robin again. He was a nice boy deep down, and could potentially be a good friend.

Before she got stepped on the final step she whispered softly. "Good night, Uncle."

"Good night, Maria" he smiled. When Maria was out of sight, he turned and headed back to his quarters.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Sorry no Robin again. He'll come soon though. I know it seems like Maria and Robin don't really know each other, but...they don't. They just helped each other out and that's it. I want to build their character and their chemistry. Get them to know, protect, and fight for each other.**

 **Follow & Favorite! ^-^**

 **-Donutbird :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 / Accept or Decline**

Luke raised his head in disgust. He never thought a lowly human would be helpless enough to seek the aid of a half demon. A half demon that could rip her to shreds and leave without a hint of remorse.

"I am aware the proposition is rather far-fetched, but I am certain with your strength and my intellect, we will be able to attain the Moon Pearls," she stated. Luke didn't know if the girl was courageous or plain idiotic, but without doubt, she definitely wasn't sane.

Without warning, Luke transformed back to his human self. Bright white light began shining out of him, forcing the girl to hide her eyes. Small sparks began languidly fly and hover around the area. When she reopened her eyes, a teenage boy stood in place of the large dog. Before he could cover his arms with his sleeves, he saw the girl scrutinized the silver stripes decorating his wrists.

"What is your name, human?"

Her head shot up. "I…Iris."

Luke raised an eyebrow. She was hesitant. If she was wanted, this nonthought out plan would be easier said than done.

 _'_ _Iris's plan had its advantages and setbacks,'_ Luke thought. He still gave her credit for stealing the Moon Pearl's casket key. She had tricked the foolish De Noirs into believing she stole an inferior piece of jewelry. Luke didn't know how Iris knew the key was in the De Noir property, but that didn't matter. No one probably even noticed it was missing.

The key was thought to be of no use anymore. That was not true. With it, they would be able to track down the Moon Pearls.

When the Moon Princess, Maria had ripped the necklace and launched it into the ocean, the Moon Pearls split and traveled to the unknown parts of Moonacre Valley. The unknown sections contained untamed magic. With the Moon Pearl's split, the entire valley could potentially be in chaos.

Of course Luke didn't care if the whole valley was at stake. He had nothing to lose. The worse that could happen was he had to find another home beyond the valley.

That foolhardy Maria was completely to blame. The only solution to rid Moonacre of its curse was to throw the Moon Pearl's into the ocean. If she hadn't torn it before it stuck to her dress, both parties would have no need to travel to ten different areas to find the ten Moon Pearls.

"Well _Rose_ , I do not deem you worthy of being my comrade if I am to consider this plan."

Iris scowled. "First, my name is Iris. Second, I do not need your approval of my worth. I want the Moon Pearls."

"Please, pray tell, why do you desire the Moon Pearl's so greatly? Most are happy the pearls are lost."

Iris remained quiet.

If this was not successful, the whole journey would be a complete waste of time for both of them. Plus, the journey (for one of them) could be fatal.

Luke knew it was a low chance of succeeding. But he had this little spark that tortured him. Hope. If Iris's plan of tracking and destroying the Moon Pearls was victorious, then he will have finally finished what he had started years ago.

Iris bit her lip. _'_ _She was anticipating his rejection,'_ Luke assumed.

Even though Luke didn't trust Iris, he could feel the desire she had towards the pearls. The same desire he felt.

With an inaudible sigh, he looked at her. "You have three months to prove your worth and find the Moon Pearls. If we fail, I will kill you. If, however, we succeed, we will both agree on what to do with them."

"We have a deal." She reached out her hand, initiating a handshake.

Indirectly rejecting her, Luke transformed back into his demon form and hiked back to his home. Drawing her hand back, she looked around. Iris staggered up to him though she were a couple paces back. Her ankle was still injured.

Ears perking up from her footsteps, Luke glanced back at her.

She was smirking.

* * *

Iris stared at the beast in front of her. Even if she didn't say it, she was proud she had managed to persuade him to ally with her.

The idea to ask for his help came from a dream. Yes, an unconscious human dream. Perhaps fate knew they were somehow destined to meet. Whether by accident or by how desperate she had become. Iris was aware of how weak she asked for Luke's assistance, but that matter. He had (surprisingly) agreed, and she had three months to find the pearls.

"Why are you following me?" the demon asked without looking back. "My whereabouts are not your concern."

"You are aware we are now allies. We are supposed to help the other."

Luke slightly frowned but said nothing. Not much was said after that. Iris would sometimes comment on simple subjects, and Luke would make a sound of acknowledgment or have no reply.

Raising her head, Iris observed the lush forest. She had to admit; the Moon Princess's coming had definitely changed Moonacre's appearance for the better. The forest was exquisite. The ethereal sunlight was shimmering through the dense trees and the sounds of little animals made it just the more elegant.

Without realizing, Iris limped right into Luke's fluffy tail.

Swiftly backing away from the uncannily soft tail, Iris murmured a soft apology. She was not in the mood to quarrel with the half demon.

"Watch where you are going, human," Luke glared. "Your incompetence will be our demise."

"Your pride will be your downfall. I do not need you to criticize my every move," Iris snapped.

"I did not agree to this only to have you be indignant." Luke halted. "We are here."

Iris took a pan through around. They were still in the midst of the forest but there was an unnaturally sizable, large-rooted tree. That must be where the demon resides. Iris suddenly stiffens. She has nowhere to stay except for Luke's home. Her only option was to ask if she could stay with him. He would most likely be angry with her, but…she has to at least try.

"I don't really have any place to…to stay. May I temporarily… live with you?"

The amount of annoyance in Luke's eyes could not even be described into words. His nostrils flared, mouth snarled, and his eyes glared. Iris actually felt a little fear bubble inside of her.

"No. You will definitely NOT stay with me. You will stay where you lived before."

"I told you I didn't have anywhere to live," Iris says. "That is why I asked. I wouldn't choose to live with you if I had the choice."

"You may stay here," Luke said while raising his paw towards the tree. "If you sleep on the outside of the door and do not disturb, talk, or look at me."

"You may stay inside, you know. This is your house after all. I won't jump you if that's what you're wondering."

Luke almost looks offended. "I am not worried if you do." He smirks. "Women tend to do that to me frequently. But I will not stay under the same roof as someone under me."

Deciding not to oppose him, Iris turned around and began trudging towards the door. "How about I stay inside and you stay outside. I invited you to stay inside with me but your pride will not allow that. That only leaves me to accord with my own wishes."

Before Luke could even say anything, Iris hollered a simple "Good night," and slammed the door.

After, she rushed to the window and peered out.

The half-demon gaped at the door before shaking his head and trudging to the edge of the tree. He plopped down then settled his head in between his front legs and closed his eyes.

Though she didn't even realize it, a soft smile had tenderly fallen onto Iris's face.

 **A/N Hope you like it! Maria and Robin will be next, I promise ;3 (How do you like Iris and Luke?** )

 **-Donutbird ^-^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 / Encountering the Bird Boy**

Maria gazed out the carriage while the wind swayed through her hair. Mrs. Heliotrope would definitely have reprimanded her if she was present. She had some prior engagement with Digweed. Instead, the only people inside was Uncle Benjamin and herself. All was silent except for the constant pattering of rocks bouncing against the carriage. Uncle Benjamin seemed to be so lost in thought that Maria had stopped pursuing the conversation. He meant no harm thought; he was just trying to wrap his head around all that Maria had told him.

His eyes shone with apprehension. They had only saved Moonacre a couple weeks ago and already a new challenge awaited them. Both of them knew this challenge was his to face, it was Maria's. It has always been Maria, and it might always be for a while. For some unexplainable reason, the most worrisome factor in this mystery was the picture of the girl and dog. It might seem nearly impossible for a picture to display emotion, but Maria and Uncle Benjamin noticed a distinct emotion in both of their eyes: bitterness.

The carriage suddenly came to a halt and the temporary coachman briskly opened the door and stuck their hand out. Maria climbed out and took notice of her surroundings. The De Noir estate hasn't changed much. The pure black theme was still prominent and its intimidating look made even high-class warriors cower in fear. To Maria though, this place held some…special memories. Ah yes, the nostalgic thrill of being thrown in prison was something she would always remember.

Benjamin stood behind, seemingly thinking the same. It probably was a bit awkward for him to be here, but a change like this was being ensured. Without any words spoken, Maria and Benjamin strolled up to the main gate, their coachman carrying their luggage. Upon their arrival, Loveday excitedly greeted them.

"Welcome, darling and Maria! It felt like ages since I've seen you both, but it has only been a few days. Come, come, we must get both of you settled in," she began. "You came because you had something vital to discuss?"

Benjamin's eyes sparkled when he spotted his fiancé. "Oh yes, love. Maria has made some…interesting discoveries, and since you were a prior Moon Princess, we thought you could answer our many questions."

"Interesting discoveries?" Loveday's voice grew a little serious. "Positive discoveries, I hope."

"That would be up to your answers, dear. But we shan't worry ourselves now. We have time before it becomes an interrogation. Come, Maria," he beckoned. "Let's get ourselves situated. I want to thank Coeur for his hospitality."

"Of course, Uncle. May I stay out here for a while? The fresh air is quite relaxing at the moment."

Benjamin hesitated. Even though the two families were now allies, that didn't mean he trusted the De Noirs heart and soul. "You may, Maria. But you must come back an hour before sundown. Even though Loveday has been here countless times, we are both still very new here."

"Oh thank you, Uncle! You have my word," Maria agreed, before rushing off.

Benjamin softly smiled as the red-haired lady bounced off. Loveday grinned as she looped an arm around his own. Without words, both steadily made their way back to the manor.

Though Maria never pleasantly explored the De Noir estate before, that didn't stop her from doing it now. She was the aim of a couple of weird looks, and some of the women even started to gossip, but Maria paid them no mind. After being cooped up in Moonacre Manor for so long, the estate was the perfect spacious place to frolic around. Her lively colored blue dress did make her stand out from the black the De Noirs were so used to seeing. She was basically an open target for judgment.

All the De Noirs heard the news of the Moon Princess. Some accepted her fully and was very grateful, while others were skeptical or hated her even more. Maria knew she wouldn't get all their approval for a long time or maybe never get them, but being the optimistic girl she was, that didn't bring down her self-esteem.

Even though Maria was unconsciously doing this, her main goal was to find Robin, the Bird Boy. Since he had helped Maria, she picked him as a candidate for friendship. Though she loved all her adult friends, she desired a friend that was about her age. And since she knew nobody except Robin, she wanted his companionship.

The smell of freshly cooked meat was in the air. It was about supper so all the houses were preparing to eat. Finally observing where she wandered off to, Maria found her in the forest. Realizing this, Maria turned her head so fast, it was surprising she didn't get whiplash. The sun was almost down which meant she was almost already late. Darting her eyes, Maria tried to remember the path she took down.

Unable to recall her made up directions, she began to grow anxious. If she didn't get out of the forest, she could die and her uncle would kill her. It was best if she didn't move. If she did, she could wander farther away from the estate and then no one would be able to find her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lost princess at the edge of the forest? That's not something I see every day."

Maria jumped, startled. Raising her head, she spotted a boy with a bowler hat. He was smirking at her while perching on a thick branch of a tree. Not much has changed about him other than a couple added feathers on his hat.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A Bird Boy stuck in a tree. Not something I see every day," Maria mocked. She didn't know why her first reaction to him was to mock him. It just seemed natural.

"I am not stuck in a tree. I climbed up here intentionally."

"Of course you did."

"Enough of your misconception about my actions. I roughly noticed you seem lost in the forest, Princess. Do you need the Great Robin's aid?"

Maria scoffed. "I do not need aid; I need directions. If I don't get back soon, my uncle will decapitate me."

"That's the same thing," Robin said, while elegantly leaping down from the branch. Robin motioned for Maria to follow him. He started walking while Maria was a few steps behind him. Now with a better view, Maria observed Robin might have grown an inch or two. Or maybe she shrunk.

A gleaming object caught Maria's eyes. She didn't question it. Suddenly, a tingling was felt on Maria's neck and when she went to touch the shard, Robin's hand also went to touch his neck. When he moved his hair away, Maria had an open view of the black Moon Pearl shard on his neck.

Maria gasped as Robin turned to look at her. "Robin! You have…a Moon Pearl shard on your neck."

"Oh, is that what that is? It's been here for a while now. It's quite annoying. Sometimes it would shock me or tingle or make me feel weird."

"But I have the same thing!" Maria turned around and pushed her hair to the side. The middle of her neck was in the same condition as Robin's.

Robin's eyes widened. He thought it was weird that this happened, but he didn't panic when he found the shard. Now it seems the shard also connected to Maria. The Moon Princess who was in control of them.

"What does this mean?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here to ask Loveday. And that's why we should hurry up and go back to the manor."

"Ok, ok, Princess. Don't have to go all feisty on me. I helped you before and I can help you again."

Little did they know, both of them were going to be helping each more than they could have ever imagined.

 **A/N Oh foolish Maria. Thinking you and Robin are only going to be 'just friends'. Whatcha think? Would you like me to write more on Robin and Maria, or Luke and Iris? I've been thinking about doing a one-shot about Maria and Robin or even a book of one-shots. Should I? Please Favorite & Review! :3**

 **-Donutbird ^-^ (Early update!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 / Returns and Agony**

Maria stumbled into the De Noir region, tripping on a branch. It wasn't often when she had to keep up with a well-trained hunter. Robin rarely ever looked back but when he did, a condescending smirk was quite prominent on his face.

A guard was there to greet them though he didn't look Maria in the eye. Perhaps he meant respect or defiance, either or possible. However, Maria didn't care what he thought at the moment; the only real worry was her uncle's wrath of her lateness. However, if Uncle Benjamin saw her enter with Robin…

"Robin." Robin turned his head. "I think it would be advisable if you didn't enter the castle the same time I did. My uncle could be quite …hostile towards you if both of us came in late together."

Robin gave a small smile and turned around and continued walking. "Nonsense, your uncle might be wary of me but is bound to know I'm an expert in the forest. You must just tell him you lost your way and needed assistance."

"And what if he doesn't believe me? What if he finds you a threat towards my well-being?"

At this Robin laughed at while Maria scowled. Well-being or not, Maria and Robin were still stuck together. After all, they both held a part of the Moon Pearl Shard. Before Robin could reply, Benjamin was already sprinting towards the pair. Few droplets of sweat were rolling down his forehead while his breaths came out labored.

"Maria! Thank the Moon Goddess we found you! Everyone was in a troubled hurry looking everywhere for you. We even sent out Robin to the forest to search for you." He looked at Robin. "And it seems he did his job diligently."

"Robin?! You asked him to come search for me?" Maria gaped at her uncle and then at Robin. In reply, Robin just sent a dashing smirk. "You liar! You never said my uncle sent you to find me."

"Oh contraire, Mademoiselle. I never lied; I just never told the truth."

At this exact moment, Maria had never wanted more to wipe that smirk off his face.

"It is not to be worried about who didn't tell the truth," Benjamin interjected, "Maria is now safe and all is well." Pause. "Except Maria, you must know there is going to be consequences for your tardiness. You did give me your word after all."

Maria felt horrible. She did give her uncle her word and what did she do? She didn't keep it.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle! I wandered for a bit but then got lost in the forest. And despite my ungratefulness towards Robin's finding of me, he was able to locate me and bring me back safely."

Benjamin gave her an expectant look.

"However, that is no excuse for my faults. I gave you my word but didn't keep it. Could you and everyone else ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can. But you must ask the rest whether they forgive you. However, the consequences still stand. You will not be able to leave the De Noir grounds until the second to last day of our trip. We are expected to stay for one week unless a situation occurs therefore for six days you must stay inside the gate. Understood?"

"…Yes, Uncle," Maria hesitated, "Thank you for your forgiveness." Even though Maria was mature for her age, she still enjoyed her freedom. Staying in the large castle was still going to be a little suffocating for her.

Benjamin smiled. "Good." He turned to Robin standing awkwardly in the corner. "Thank you for your help in finding Maria. None of us know the forest as much as you do. You also brought her back safely and for that, my gratitude is great."

"Your welcome, Sir. I aim to please," Robin said while giving a mock bow. Despite what Maria expected, Benjamin gave a small smile.

* * *

After Maria received the forgiveness from the rest of the family and some De Noirs, she was thoroughly exhausted. Walking through the admittedly creepy hallways, Maria found the stairs that led to her quarters. Climbing up the elegant stairs she came across a picture of the first Moon Princess wearing the Moon Pearls, hanging on the black-painted wall…the Moon Pearl Shard!

Racing back down the elegant stairs, Maria knew she needed to find Robin and Loveday or Uncle Benjamin. Most of the De Noirs were already asleep; only the guards on duty were awake. Checking the kitchen, living room, and the dining hall, there was absolutely no sign of anyone.

Sighing, Maria trod through a dark corridor. Its rounded shape led to a single wooden door. Inquisitiveness got the best of her as she slowly made her way towards the morbid looking entrance. The walls lined with rows of small lit torches as—

THUMP.

Maria body clashed with a broad chest. Before Maria could topple backward, two arms grabbed onto her forearms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy, I just—Robin?" Maria rambled before looking up. There in all his glory, stood a Bird Boy in a thin nightshirt and loose brown pants.

At this, Maria blushed. Never, in all her years of living, had she encountered a boy her age in nightwear. And being Proper Maria, she knew this was morally indecent. Plus, his hands were still gripping her arm.

"Yes, Maria? I must admit it is quite surprising to find you awake at an ungodly hour like this, especially on your way to my quarters. Tsk Tsk. What would Uncle Benjamin say?"

If it was even remotely possible, Maria's face became a new shade of deep red. What mortification! She appeared to be walking through the castle, at a late hour, towards a boy's bedroom, Robin's nonetheless. If anybody saw her, the consequences would be the utmost dire!

"R—Robin, I—I didn't mean to intrude, I swear. I just wanted to find Loveday or Uncle Benjamin and talk about the Moon Pearl shard and I happened to find this long corridor and I became curious, and now this happened," Maria finished with a gasp.

"Well we wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now do we? I last saw them in the office."

"R—Robin? You're not even a little bit embarrassed by what occurred?"

Robin shrugged. "No…not really." In fact, he didn't mind. Exciting things rarely happened on the De Noir grounds before Maria came about. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go get dressed—AH!"

A scathing pain emerged from the shards on both Robin and Maria. In seconds, the pain became unbearable. Both began leaning a hand on the wall while grimacing in agony. It felt like the pain in the library and cove except it was ten times worse.

"Maria…scream…" Robin panted before clenching his teeth.

"You don't… have to tell me… twice," Maria wheezed before letting out an ear-piercing shriek.

The pair collapsed to the floor in torment, their legs weak. Robin tried to rub and cradle his neck, though the pain didn't even subside a bit. In fact, it seemed to increase. Soon, a couple shadows could be seen in the distance, but before the pair could recognize them, they fell into darkness.

 **A/N I'm back! School just piled up lately. Nevertheless, here is the promised update. See ya next week!**

 **-Donutbird ^-^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 / Maria's Nightmare Comfort**

Maria was running. Running away. She couldn't decipher what she was running away from. The trees passed by in a blur, and the sky seemed to be darkening every couple meters she took. Her legs ached from weariness and her head was pounding so hard it was surprising it did not explode.

Suddenly, a sharp claw tore through her back, blood already pouring out of her wounds. Maria screamed out, falling to the ground. Her eyes darted around trying to find a weapon, a person, anything. But no one was in sight.

Her chest tightens while grasping on to the situation. And so, she screams. Her arms digging into the forest ground and she tries to take hold of her breath but the effort is futile. She keeps screaming in agony as the monster tears through her some more and she stares at the blood pooling around her.

No one can hear her, no one can see her, no one can save her. Maria's vocal chords weaken and eventually, her screams died down. The monster was gone and there was no sound except Maria's labored breaths. She was all alone again. In this nightmare, she couldn't escape. And no one was there to help her. Not even the monster stayed.

"Maria— _Maria_ , please, wake up— _wake up_ —."

Maria jerks up, breathe doubling over. Her skin is clammy and her head is spinning in multitudes of directions. Her breathing is heavy and her whole body is so tense she can't create any noise. She digs her fingers into the mattress of the bed until her skin grew white. But she is relieved. Relieved that the pain and fear of that nightmare were gone.

Maria tries to steady herself but cannot stop gasping for air. She can't erase the dream. Can't erase the emotions in it.

Robin suddenly cups her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes drifted with a hazy emotion. "Look at me, Maria."

Maria forces herself to look at him.

"It's alright," Robin says while still holding her chin tenderly. "Try breathing in…and out…in…and out." His voice soothes Maria until her breathing is softer but still uneven. "There you go. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more than a dream was hiding behind a shadow."

She couldn't look away from his eyes. They seem so understanding, so empathetic. And that broke her.

Though she didn't feel it at first, a drop of water fell, until a couple more, then a dozen. She couldn't stop herself from crying. It was so bottled up in her nightmare, it let loose in reality.

Without warning, Robin hugged her. It was one of those warm, compassionate hugs. The hugs where you feel so safe, protected, _content_.

Though it was highly improper to do so, Maria hugged back. Her moral standards left and all she needed was anyone, even her former enemy, to just hug her.

Eventually, Maria's strength wore out until it was only Robin holding her up. Robin seemed to understand this. He gently laid her back on her bed and pulled up her covers. Maria was still shivering and wiping a few stray tears. Robin seemed to want to comfort her more but restrained himself; he wasn't even supposed to be in her bedroom anyway.

Seeing him make his way towards the door, Maria impulsively spoke.

"Stay."

Instantly Maria regretted what she said. Perhaps she said that because was still scared and needed silent company. Or maybe she was stressed and needed reassurance that things would turn out all right. Reassurance that the shards on their necks weren't fatal and could easily be taken care of. It had only been two weeks since she leaped off the cliff so maybe she'd grown an irrational fear. Whatever the reason, it brought a brief sense of bravery to Maria in that short second.

The surprise in his eyes was so palpable Maria would've laughed if she weren't in this situation. Robin stayed silent for a moment, his brain processing Maria's request.

"I…can't, Maria. I'm sorry." Stopping at the frame of the door, he glanced back.

"You may ask me questions tomorrow. Right now, I must head back to my room." His eyes softened. "Sleep well, Maria." And with that, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Maria didn't know what emotion to feel. Shock, fear, sadness, gratitude? It was all too much to hold.

Pushing her covers, her feet lightly tapped on the floor. Her hand gripped the nightstand. Gradually, her legs made their way towards the wide paned window. She softly rested her hands on the windowsill. She looked out.

Did the moon appear to be…closer? Maria would keep it a habit to look towards the moon. After all, she _was_ the Moon Princess. She and the moon were connected to some degree. And on this night, the moon, dare she say, seemed as though it was traveling towards Moonacre.

Its craters were now barely visible and its shadow was gone. The only time this had happened was when Maria was saved by the white horse. Ever since then, the moon continued with its usual cycle.

Decidedly, Maria wobbled her way back to her bed. Climbing on her bed, she pulled up the covers and rested her head on the pillow. She didn't close her curtains.

Robin shut the door as he let out a deep breath. He didn't know how Maria was feeling about this. He did know she just had a nightmare. After hearing her screams and frightening words from down the hall, he quickly rushed to her aid.

The men and women were _supposed_ to be separated, but Sir Benjamin privately told him to watch over Maria. That partially meant having a room close to hers. He didn't know why Sir Benjamin trusted him so candidly, but he knew he could never dishonor Maria. They were comrades once and he supposed they could aim towards a formal friendship now.

Once he arrived in his quarters, Robin suddenly remembered he was wearing his nightwear. Robin never got embarrassed easily, but he knew that hug would be highly looked down upon.

Suddenly remembering Maria's unconscious descriptions of her night terror, Robin understood why she was so scared. Her nightmare consisted of one her greatest fears: loneliness.

Her screams and muttered words were all about running from a monster. She was running and scared. The moment before he shook her awake, the last words she said were, _"I'm alone."_

Secretly, Maria was lonely. After moving to Moonacre, all she had was her family. There were no girls or guys who were her friends, and with the prior burden of being the Moon Princess, Robin saw her as a strong girl.

Tomorrow, they were definitely going to ask about the shards on their neck. Maria and Robin were both now burdened with them and Robin wasn't going to let Maria do this alone. Hopefully, Loveday would know the answers and they can be well on their way off.

Robin climbed into his bed and blew out the candle on his nightstand. Unconsciously to him, a tiny smile rested on his face while he drifted off into deep slumber.

 **A/N Thx for reading! Follow Favorite!**

 **-Donutbird :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 / Concerns & Fights**

"If we are to head west, the ocean will be a large obstacle to pass. The only rational solution is to head around the sea and keep west."

"But that will take twice as long. If Maria and her bird boyfriend find those sea horses again, they'll have no trouble finding the first shard."

Luke sighed. Along with the quest to track the Moon Pearl shards, came the insufferable planning. Past Moonacre Valley was uncharted territory, making it highly dangerous. There had even been rumors circulating around towns that mystical monsters lied about there. Luke didn't doubt the rumors and with the female human's tenacity, it would only slow him down.

"But we don't have a choice, now do we? There's a slim chance Maria and her sweetheart will be able to find any magical aid," Iris said while grabbing something from her leather satchel. She pulled out a worn-out map.

"This will definitely be proven useful. While I was on my travels, I bartered for information on the shards' whereabouts. I cannot confirm they are facts…" Iris strolled over to her cloak and pulled it over her head. "But now since we have the key, we have a definite advantage."

"You are quite confident in your prior accomplishments."

"I do not believe it is a sin to be proud of one's victories."

Luke snorted. "I too, do not believe that, but one can never stay too optimistic. It is one of man's greatest downfalls."

"Well then good thing I am not a man," Iris winked before pulling the hood of her cloak over her head and walking out.

Shaking his head, Luke grabbed his own bag, exited his home, and transformed into his dog form. Whether Iris liked to confess or not, his transformation amazed her. The graceful transformation from human to dog or vise-versa was astounding. The light looked like they were just swirling around the half-demon and the penetrating feeling of power always took her breath away.

"What are you staring at? Now is not the time to ogle my animal form."

Iris' eyes snapped to Luke's forest green eyes. "I wasn't staring…I was just wondering if, perhaps, I could ride on your back. The journey is rather long and if I walked, I would most certainly slow you down." To add extra effect, Iris even batted her eyelashes at him.

"No, most certainly not," Luke replied stoically, eyes hardening. "I am a demon. You will have to learn I will not comply with all of your petty requests."

Instead of gaping or raging at him, Iris slowly approached Luke as he carefully watched her. When Iris was uncomfortably close to Luke's snout, she pulled out the key and twiddled it around her fingers.

"Luke, remember, we are partners in this. As of now, I did most of the work. Now, you must do your fair share of the labor which includes making sure we are quicker than the Merryweathers." Iris took a glance at Luke. "If you happen to go back on your promise, I will have no regrets swallowing this key."

Luke took a step back and glared at her, his stance becoming defensive. A few seconds passed as Luke waited to see if Iris would take back her request—she never did.

"This will not be a common occurrence."

Spitefully, Luke plopped down rather childishly and extended his tail so it was staircase-like. Iris nodded in appreciation and climbed up the half-demon until she was settled on his large back. Without warning, Luke sprinted west as Iris tried to grab onto his fur.

This was nothing like anything Iris experienced. Though they were surrounded by a forest, Luke elegantly avoided any obstacles. It was much like riding a horse, but instead, it felt more ferocious, malicious. To anyone, it would be quite an odd sight to see a cloaked girl and large dog run through Moonacre Valley.

The trees flashed by Iris's vision and the ocean came into view. It was the early morning so the sun had just begun rising. It was a much different sight than the normal moon that reflected against the waves.

No words were spoken between the pair. Iris guessed Luke was still embittered by their exchange. But of course, Luke was going to have to learn to depend on someone if they were to search for the Moon Pearl shards. If Iris had counted right, five shards were lost and Maria and the De Noir had two of them.

Iris didn't expect Maria and Robin to be a great opponent but that didn't mean she should underestimate them. Maria is, after all, the Moon Princess. She practically controlled all of Moonacre and its inhabitants. The De Noir was the heir to the De Noir throne and had many helpful people. They made a fine rival for Luke and Iris.

Luke stopped running. They were at the border of Moonacre Valley. Past this perimeter, was unknown, supposedly dangerous, even fatal territory. From what Iris could see, the land was wildly rural. Nothing had been trimmed and it would be very easy to lose direction.

"I wish we could just swim across the ocean," Iris muttered, hands tightening on Luke's fur. "Then we wouldn't have to go through this monstrosity."

"Is the fearless Iris scared?"

"No, just weary. And, did you just…tease me?"

Luke frowned. "Of course not. I just felt like feeding my ego."

Pouting, Iris raised her head and swung Luke's fur, pretending they were reigns. "Giddy up, Luke. We have shards to find."

Luke bucked her off.

* * *

Iris never thought about asking Luke why he desired the pearls so much. She had her reasons but a half-demon like Luke didn't seem like someone who wanted pure magic. Dark magic looked more his taste.

A small light started glowing from her side. Looking down, it was coming from her satchel. The key was shimmering. The closer they were to a shard, the key would glow brighter.

"Luke, Luke, look!" Iris dangled the key over Luke's eyes. "It's glowing."

"I can tell it's glowing."

"Just making sure." Iris pulled her arm back. "This means we're going in the right direction."

Luke didn't know if she was just too positive or liked pointing out the obvious.

The direction they were going looked exactly like the forest in Moonacre Valley. The only thing that was different was the utter silence. No sounds could be heard other than the footsteps of Luke and the gentle sound of the wind blowing.

The key kept glowing brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Luke and Iris suddenly entered a little circle of trees. There was one giant tree that was in the middle and everything around it was gorgeous. The plants and air and river and sky in the circle were the most beautiful thing both Luke and Iris had seen in a while. It was almost too beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," Iris said, awestricken.

"It is quite pretty." In full honesty, it was one of the most beautiful sights Luke's ever seen.

"Please," Iris said looking at him. "I don't think you've ever seen anything so beautiful."

Sliding off Luke's back, Iris landed on the ground and began observing every detail. Luke also transformed himself back into a human. It was rather suffocating to be a large dog in a quaint circle of trees.

The Moon Pearl shard had to be on the giant tree. It also looked as if the giant tree was transporting energy to everything around it. That must be why everything was so lively.

Searching around it, Iris' hands grazed against a carved area. It was a circle on the tree decorated with intricate patterns in it. A black shard was resting in the middle of the circle.

"Luke! Look! I found the—" Luke was tackled to the ground. Before Iris could scream, a knife was suddenly put against her neck, its metal digging into her skin. An arm circled her waist and a warm breath whispered into her ear. "I wouldn't say a word if I were you."

Iris' eyes darted to Luke. Three men were grabbing hold of him. Luke was feisty but one could not compare to one. With all the men holding on to him, Luke could not transform into his dog form.

"Make one move and your neck gets slit, alright?" one masked man muttered while trying to tie a rope around her wrists."

Well, Iris wasn't going to go down without a fight and she knew Luke was probably thinking the same thing. Luke freed one of his arms and pulled out his own dirk and fatally stabbed two of the men. While they jumped back, Luke swiftly transformed into his demon form and bit the last man.

The man that was binding Iris's wrists dropped the rope and left cowardly ran for his life. The other one who was holding the knife to Iris's neck, however, was a bit too fearless.

"Make one move towards me and the girl dies. Peacefully come with me and she lives a bit longer," the man gruffly said. Obviously, the man underestimated Iris because after he spoke, Iris kicked his groin. He yelled but he could slit her throat, Iris slid her head left, only an average cut was on her neck.

Turning around, Iris saw Luke pounce but before Luke could kill him, Iris screamed.

"Stop! Keep him alive! We need to question him."

Luke glanced at the man then at Iris and nodded. Iris went to grab the knife that fell to the side when the man fell and placed it in her satchel. Using the rope that was on the ground, Iris tied the man's wrists and ankles while Luke held him in place. The man grunted out multiple protests and threats but they were all ignored.

Transforming back to his human form, Luke glanced at the men he stabbed. Though a morbid thought, they might have something useful for them.

Turning back, Luke witnessed Iris using a large rock to knock out the man. He smirked.

"I thought it best to keep him down while we clean ourselves up. I do have this big gash on my neck," Iris said, walking over to the river to clean her injury.

"That was quite unexpected. I wasn't sure you were going to make it out alive."

Iris glared at him. "Again, don't underestimate me. I might be human, but not fearful." At that, Luke had to nod at her.

"Is your neck ok?"

"Are you actually concerned for me?"

Luke shrugged. "It felt like the right thing to ask."

Iris rose from cleaning her wound. "It's not deep but will probably leave a scar."

Pulling out a handkerchief, Luke handed it to Iris. "Here. You can use this to stop the bleeding." Iris muttered a quick 'thank you' and strolled over to the unconscious man. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Wait till he wakes up, I guess." Iris pointed at the dead men. "You could probably go see if they have anything useful. After we question him, we can grab the shard from the tree."

"You don't seem fazed by killing people."

Iris looked at him with a beaten expression. "Perhaps I've gotten used to it."

 **A/N After one month has passed, I am finally back! Been really busy lately but I hope this chapter was to your liking! :3**

 **Follow & Favorite!**

 **-Donutbird ^-^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 / Plans & Resolutions **

The sun peaked through the open-curtained window as Maria's eyebrows furrowed. Turning on her side, Maria tried to ignore the light that woke her from slumber. She was too lazy to close it and it was just too far. Rubbing her eyes open, Maria took in her surroundings.

The De Noir guestroom was actually well accommodated. Most of the furnishing consisted of black and red furnishing. _Of course,_ thought Maria. Her bed was directly facing the window and a small desk and chair sat next to it. A small bedside table was next to the bed with Maria's latest read resting atop.

Fluffing her curls, Maria pushed her legs to the side of the bed and let out a large yawn. _I shouldn't be so exhausted; I haven't even done anything yet,_ Maria scolded herself. Wincing as her feet touched the freezing floor, Maria began doing her morning routine.

 _I can't really remember what happened last night…I felt like something happened,_ thought Maria as she scratched her head. _I had a really horrid nightmare and then I heard a voice…it was a man's voice. He had a slight boyish tint to his voice though so it couldn't have been any Uncle Benjamin…_

"Robin?!" Maria flushed a deep scarlet. Trying to keep her sanity she steadied herself on the bathroom counter.

"Yes, Princess?" If it was even possible, Maria's face became even redder.

"Nothing, Nothing! J-just igno—I mean wait a minute!" Maria shouted. Swiftly changing into a casual black dress from the wardrobe, she quickly opened the door. "What are you even doing at my door?"

Robin smirked at Maria's vermillion blush. "Well, I was just exiting my room and I just happened to hear you yell my name rather loudly, so I came to investigate. That's all."

"Oh, um, sorry for being so impertinent, I was just surprised." Robin nodded which probably meant "apology accepted." Tipping his bowler hat, he began walking down the hallway.

"Wait! Er…last night…did you actually come into my room? Maria asked.

"You…don't remember?"

"You mean…we," Maria gestured to Robin and her, "d-did s-something?"

Catching on to Maria's implications, Robin shook his hands back and forth. "No, no, no, n-nothing of that sort." If Maria's eyes were correct, she swore she saw a faint blush on Robin's checks. "Remember? You had a nightmare and I came to…comfort you."

 _Just let me die now,_ Maria thought as she recalled everything that happened last night. For some reason, something had restricted her from remembering all of that.

"Oh, um, thanks for that…I don't know why I didn't remember that. It was all a little blurry to me."

"It was no problem. Helping damsels in distress is what I do best," Robin grinned.

Maria rolled her eyes. "One of your best specialties." Pause. "I'm planning on asking Loveday about our situation. I have a guess we're going to have to search for the other Moon Pearls though."

Unsurprisingly, Robin didn't look the least shocked. "I was already anticipating that. After all, things never came easily when you were around," Robin winked before turning to leave.

"Robin! It is not polite for you to speak such way to a lady!" Maria shouted but he was already gone.

 _What a sly bird. One day I'll match his wit._

* * *

In all honesty, Loveday hadn't been shocked or even surprised at the news. Maybe she's already been through the turmoil of being the Moon Princess. Nonetheless, she still knew the importance of getting them back. If they got into the wrong hands, Moonacre might be at stake. Again.

Loveday explained to everyone that Maria was supposed to die when she jumped off the cliff. If she had died, the Moon Pearls would have risen out of the water and float back into their casket, thinking their job was done in restoring peace to Moonacre. Since Maria obviously hadn't died, the Moon Pearls left; they still felt the energy of the Moon Princess could keep the tranquility in Moonacre.

"But even if we do get the Moon Pearls back, they'll still find a way to escape and wander around," Benjamin said.

"That is why if we do get the Moon Pearls back, we'll have to combine Maria's energy and the Moon Pearl's energy," Loveday explained, "When we do, both parties will be able to keep Moonacre at peace without any issues."

"And how would we do that? It seems quite dangerous for Maria to attain a power greater than what she has the capacity for," Ms. Heliotrope piped up. Of course, she was concerned for Maria's well-being but since all these events have happened, most guessed Maria has proven herself capable of independence to Ms. Heliotrope. (Plus, Ms. Heliotrope has busied herself with her engagement to Digweed.)

Loveday quietly chuckled. "I believe this a rather anticlimactic response, but Maria will have to swallow the Moon Pearls. They aren't very large so I doubt that'll be any problem."

Everyone looked a bit hesitant at the solution but no one had any objections.

"Why do the shards sometimes hurt on our necks," Maria questioned, "Aren't they supposed to be on our side?"

"The Moon Pearls weren't made to keep peace anywhere else other than in Moonacre. If they travel past the borders, they will light and hurt you. Though I don't know why Robin has one his neck too…"

Maria nodded. "But Robin and I both have one two Moon Pearl shard on our neck. How do we get them out? How many shards are there in total? W-where do we find them?" Maria rushed out hurriedly.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Maria," Loveday said as Ms. Heliotrope began rubbing Maria's back, "I don't know how we are going to be able to get the shards off of you and Robin's neck, but there are five shards in total. That means we only need three."

Taking deep breaths, Maria calmed down. "How will be able to track them?"

"There are two options; one which I think is the easiest. One: Maria, you will be able to sense the Moon Pearls. They are connected to you through some sort of magic system. Once you are out and about, you will feel a strange tug that will lead you."

"Really? I never felt a tug before," Maria muttered. "What's the other option?"

"The other option is to use the key that opens the Moon Pearl casket. It will lead just like you do but it will shine brighter the closer you are."

At the other side of the table, Coeur murmured to Robin. "Go and try to find that key. We might someday need it again." Robin nodded and silently left, careful not to disturb anything.

Everyone at the table looked stricken with worry. Another adventure with the 14-year-old Moon Princess; but this time, no one might be able to protect her. What if someone already got hold of a shard? What if Maria had to go this journey alone? She was too young to have such burden.

"Will—

"Father, Father! The key is gone! Everyone searched for it and no one could find it."

All eyes fell onto Robin as he tried to calm his labored breathes.

"It must've been that girl bandit we almost caught. She was the latest bandit to come in here. She grabbed both mother's necklace and the key and used the necklace as a decoy," Robin said.

Worried gasps and words erupted from everyone. "That means she must be after them too." "What if she's already got them all." "Who could she be?"

"QUIET!" Maria yelled as she put a hand up into the air. No one had ever heard Maria yell before. "What are we doing here waiting around then? We need to get out there as fast as possible and find those shards before she does."

"I second that," Robin grinned. Nods were exchanged around the room and Maria smiled.

"We'll head out tomorrow. Sadly, I don't think we'll be able to have all of you come; maybe not even most of you," Maria said. "I don't want to stereotype, but we need people who are agile and ready to face the wilderness."

All eyes turned to Robin—again.

 **A/N Finally an update! I have many one-shot ideas involving Robin and Maria so maybe next week, we'll have one ;))**

 **Favorite & Follow! ^-^**

 **-Donutbird**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 / Friend or Foe**

The fire was sizzling, small sparks flying upwards and quickly disappearing. Iris blankly gazed at them, trying to count every light that suddenly dimmed. The sun already had vanished and the moon had replaced its bright shadow. Heaving a sigh, Iris stood up and snatched up her dirk. Inspecting it, she noticed a small chip on its tip.

"I need to go find a rock, Luke."

"Do what you must to find food," he said without raising his head. Ignoring his jab, Iris began jogging to the stream that remained on the outside of the trees. It was a quaint little water source. It wasn't meant to get water, but the largest rocks were always found there.

Crouching down, Iris plucked up three large stones, making sure to get the sharper ones.

It was too dark to see anything as a head rammed her side. For a couple seconds, the air was knocked out of Iris. The body seemed incapable of moving since his next move was to body slam his opponent.

Iris pushed his head to the side and rolled on top of him, giving the person a powerful punch to the face. The scream that was yelled came of a man. Scrutinizing the outline of him, Iris guessed it was the man Luke and she had taken hostage.

"Luke, you idiot! Why didn't you keep an eye on him?!" Iris yelled while trying to get hold of the struggling man. Both his hands and ankles were still bounded by rope, but his mouth was not gagged. Much of his words were quite vulgar.

Luke stepped out from behind a tree, approaching them in his human form. "I knew you could do it better." Iris had no time to glare at the arrogant boy as the man started bucking relentlessly, almost pushing her off.

"Well, at least help me! This guy is probably two feet taller than me and I can't handle his heavy mass!"

"You don't need me to aid you; you are more than competent."

Iris swiveled her head and looked at Luke. She couldn't help the slight blush tinged her cheeks. _Luckily it's night time._

Pushing back her thoughts, Iris kept wrangling the uncooperative man until she had enough. Gritting her teeth, she lifted him by his collar and hit him again with one of her three rocks. The man was knocked out instantly, his head falling limp. Letting go of the man's collar, she got up and turned to Luke.

She slowly walked up to him. "Y-you," she jabbed a finger to his chest while not looking him in the eye. "Shouldn't m-make me prove myself to you. I don't need to have someone judging how well I handle things, especially not you."

Luke stared at her with a passive expression. "I didn't want you to prove it to me; I knew you are able. I only wanted you to prove to yourself."

Iris inched her arm back from his chest as she gaped at him, finally making eye contact. "I...I—

"I'll go grab the man. He doesn't seem quite content laying there. We'll question him when he wakes up," Luke interrupted before glancing at her and walking to the unconscious body.

* * *

The man was hauled back into the clearing and all Luke and Iris could do sit and wait and hopefully convince the man to cooperate with them. Without giving Luke a choice, Iris demanded they both keep watch over the man. _I only wanted you to prove to yourself, I only wanted you to prove to yourself, I only wanted you to—_

Iris shot up from the log she was sitting on. Her fist clenched a couple times and her jaw ticked as she tried to grasp hold of her composure. Next to her, Luke gave a bemused look at the cloaked bandit.

"Do…you actually think I…I lack confidence in my fighting skills?" Iris whispered, back facing Luke.

Luke pushed himself up so his hands were resting on his knees. "Yes, to put it bluntly. Before—

"What do you mean? I've been on my own for so long; I don't just _lose_ confidence that quickly."

"Like I was going to say," Luke sighed after being interrupted, "Before you even knew me, before I chivalrously rescued you from that bear, your offensive skills were above adequate. Your defensive skill, however, I have no right to speak—I haven't seen them. I believe ever since you and I began this endeavor, you've slowly lost your self-esteem when we went farther from your comfort zone. This _weakness_ , nonetheless, has been ignored since your desire to find the Moon Pearls have blinded you making—

"No, you don't understand," Iris said, her throat tightening as her composure was slowly unraveling. "I _need_ those…pearls. I wouldn't have risked my life, pushed myself till I was on the brink of death, just because my selfish ambitions drove me to that. I know I haven't told you my reasoning behind my intentions but…I…I will…someday."

When Iris turned around, Luke was not looking at her eyes; his eyes were traveling down her cheek. Lifting her hand, Iris gently touched her cheek. A drop of water was there and a couple more fell. And they wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried, no matter hard she tried closing her eyes, closing her throat, the tears wouldn't falter.

Iris put her head down, trying to shield her eyes away from the half-demon who despised weakness. Shuffling her feet, Iris tried to excuse herself. "P-please excuse me; I…think I have something in my eye."

She walked a couple steps before a hand stopped her by the shoulder. As she turned around, she saw Luke looking at the night sky. His mind was trying to find a somewhat sympathetic sentence to help his comrade.

"I must admit, I'm not good at using my words to comfort those in desperate need of emotional help. But I think it is right for me to tell you this: you are not as weak as you think yourself to be. You're not as weak as…I put you to be." At his last sentence, Luke stopped looking her in the eye.

Iris stared at him. Her mouth was slightly opened. To Luke, it was getting mildly uncomfortable for an unresponsive person to keep staring at him. "Look if—

She hugged him. Her arms came and wrapped around his now tense frame. "Thank you. Though it might not have been the best-worded compliment, I'll give you a free pass since it was probably your first time." A couple seconds later, Iris felt arms awkwardly but carefully embrace her.

She might've interrupted him three times but she didn't think either one of them minded.

* * *

Eyes gradually opened and sniffed the air. Luke immediately sensed the quiet noise and leaped up. He threateningly approached the blindfolded man. The man's arms were tied around the stump of an oak tree and his ankles were bounded by a vine Iris found nearby. _This man has already caused us enough trouble,_ Luke thought as he took a quick glance at the sleeping Iris. _And I'm not one to be patient._

"I hear you, dog. Now take this damned blindfold off me!" The man shouted. Luke quickly took a look at Iris who shuffled a little in her sleep.

He glared at the man. "Make one more loud noise again and I'll cut off your tongue. Got it?" The man stopped talking but began struggling. He began stretching his legs and arms sideways but had didn't prevail; Iris knew how to tie a bloody good knot.

"What is your name?"

"Take this blindfold off and you'll find out."

Luke growled but ripped the blindfold off with his hands. The man's eyes blinked a couple times, trying to get used to the brightness of the blazing fire. "Very good," the man said after a couple seconds. "I guess you're not as foolish as I thought. My name—

"Watch your tongue, Fool. I'm not the one tied to a tree."

"As I was saying, my name is William," he said, ignoring Luke's remark.

"William? Quite a pretentious name for someone like you, is it not?"

William chuckled. "It is, isn't it? I'll have you know I wasn't always like this. I actually had a privileged life back in the day." William wasn't going to mention this, but his backside was getting rather sore _. If Luke had any hospitality, no, compassion, he would have offered to move me to another tree._

"How old are you?" Luke questioned, his form illuminated by the fire behind him. "And why did you and your posse attack us?"

"I am 20 years old making me your superior," William coyly grinned. "And to answer your second question, I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say."

Luke frowned. "No, that only means you are going to die first. And to reply to your last answer, I'm afraid you must tell me or you might not live to see daybreak." William lightly laughed at his open threat.

"You cannot kill me. I am your only source of information. Killing me would only put my men on your trail. We wouldn't want that, _half-demon."_

Luke immediately swiveled his head. "How do you know?"

"I know everything you don't, _Luke._ Everything you wish to know, but can't know."

The sound of a small shuffle and a quiet yawn could be heard in the background. Iris got up and rubbed her eyes before seeing two men already staring at her. Cocking her head to the side, she was about to say something before William beat her to it.

"Well, well, well, Seems the fair maiden has arisen from her slumber. You didn't even need a kiss from me to wake you," William said before Luke hit him on the back of his head.

Crouching down to his low level, Luke whispered something into William's ear. "Make yourself useful and answer our questions. Remember, you're the one tied to the tree." Rising up, Luke walked to Iris' form.

"Iris, this is William, our guide to finding the Moon Pearls. With him, we can force information out of him." A loud "Hey!" could be heard a couple meters away. "And also, make sure to knock down his ego as much as possible while we're at it."

 **A/N A little bit more character for Iris and Luke. I do not condone profanity, but I used the word "damned" only to get the character of William out there. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Follow & Favorite!**

 **-Donutbird :))**


End file.
